Planet Hulk
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: This is what I wished had happened in Planet Hulk after watching Thor Ragnarok
1. Chapter 1

**Planet Hulk**

* * *

 **I watched Planet Hulk and Thor Ragnarok and thought about writing a story with Bruce Banner being active most of the time and instead of having the Red King and Caiera it's going to be the Grandmaster and Valkyrie.**

* * *

Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk was flying in the quinjet, having no idea where he was headed. Bruce just knew that no matter how much he and his team wanted him to stay he just couldn't. He was tired of everyone calling and treating him a monster, even though he saved countless lives in Harlem, Calcutta, New York, and Sokovia. But, it was never enough.

Bruce just sat down in crisscrossed position thinking about him and Natasha, wishing things could have gone better. Bruce thought more and more about their relationship and realized that no matter how many times he'd deny it, things were never going to work out. Sure, she understood him and helped him with gaining control of his alter ego but she and him could never have a future. They could never have children, settle down, and live the simple life. There was no chance of any of that.

Bruce's thoughts were interrupted when the quinjet began to shake uncontrollably. He rushed up to see the problem and saw that there was a wormhole beginning to pull the quinjet towards it. Bruce tried to steer clear of it but it was too late and the quinjet got sucked in.

The quinjet shot out of the wormhole, coming out of the other side of it, still flying uncontrollably. Bruce was able to steady it, getting the quinjet to continue flying smoothly. Bruce landed the quinjet in what appeared to be a junkyard, filled with other ships and other vehicles. Bruce stepped out, looking around, wondering where he was.

There was no one around for miles. Suddenly, weird looking people in strange uniforms began walking towards Bruce.

They all were carrying what looked like guns in their hands, all aimed at Bruce. Bruce groaned in frustration. "No matter what part of Earth I go to, people still continue to point guns at me." Bruce could feel The Hulk wanting to break out and attack but Bruce fought it. The weird looking people spread out, making a aile for someone to walk through.

A woman walked forward wearing some sort of armor and carrying a sword on her back. "Greetings. I am known as Scapper 142 and you are unknown to the ruler of Sakaar, the Grandmaster. Identify yourself."

Bruce took a moment before answering, traumatized by her beauty. "Um... I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner. And I don't have any idea where I am and what is Sakaar. Never heard that name before."

"Sakaar is only the most technologically advanced and most entertaining planet in the entire universe," Scapper 142 told him. "Where are you from?"

Bruce was beginning to freak out about what she just said. He was on ANOTHER PLANET! Bruce didn't know there was even any life on other planets until he met his friend and former teammate, Thor. "I'm... I'm from the planet Earth. I entered a wormhole and almost crashed landed here."

"I think you better come along with me,"Scapper 142 told him. "The Grandmaster will decide what will happen to you. Probably become a slave like the rest of those who crash land here."

Bruce was beginning to tense up. Slave? If it was one thing he and The Other Guy could agree on it was that no one was going to make them into a slave. "Hey, look you don't want to make me angry. Me be a slave? Never. I'll..." Bruce was interrupted by Scapper 142 throwing a small disk on his neck.

Scapper 142 pulled out a remote, pressing the button, causing the small disk to shock Bruce, causing him to lose consciousness. "We'll see about that."

Scapper 142 had the weird looking people to pick up Bruce and carry him to their large spaceship, flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave a review telling me what you think and what I can do to make it better.

* * *

Scapper 142 and the weird looking people were flying in their spaceship with Bruce laying down, still unconscious.

Bruce slowly began to regain consciousness. "Wha... What's going on?"

Scapper 142 chuckled. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. We're here."

"Where?" Bruce asked confused.

"Sakaar," Scapper 142 told him. "Take a look."

Bruce slowly rose, walking towards the window, looking outside. Bruce saw the kingdom, clearly astonished by the way it looked. "Wow, it's beautiful. Amazing."

Scapper 142 smiled. "Thought you might like it."

Bruce then remembered what she had told him before he lost consciousness. She said that he was going to be made a slave. Never. Bruce was not going to be anyone's slave. "Hey. You said that I was going to be made into a slave p. I told you that was not going to happen."

Scapper 142 rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile. She had to admit that it was pretty adorable when Bruce got angry, at least not enough to let The Other Guy out. She thought he was too damn cute. "Settle down, there. You won't be a slave. You'll just be a gladiator. Fighting in the arena." She then landed the ship, opened the door and motioned for Bruce to follow her.

Scapper 142 walked out with Bruce following her. Bruce was so fascinated with the woman walking in front of him. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and judging by her tone of voice and attitude she was strong and courageous. Scapper 142 was also fascinated by him as well. He was the most handsome man she'd have laid her eyes on. Judging by his attitude he was nice and sweet but with a dark side of some kind.

They soon entered a large room filled with dozens of those weird looking people from before.

"Who are those weird looking people?" Bruce asked.

"They're Sakaarson Guards," Scapper 142.

"Oh," Bruce responded.

They stopped in front of a man sitting in a large chair, hovering above the ground, facing backwards.

"Bow," Scapper 142 whispered.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Bow," Scapper 142 whispered louder.

"What for?" Bruce asked.

"Just do it!" Scapper 142 whispered as loud as possible.

Bruce finally gave in and bowed next Scapper 142.

"Your Majesty," Scapper 142 told the man sitting in the chair. "I have returned with a contender."

The man was very tan and wearing a lot of bright colors.

The man used a joystick on his floating chair, turning around, facing them. He looked at Bruce with an unfriendly glance. "Him? He won't last five minutes in the arena." He then returned his glance at Scapper 142. "You're so useless!"

Scapper 142 was clearly hurt by his words. "I'm sure he might have some basic skill in combat."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Bruce demanded. "She's not useless!"

"How dare you address me with such a disrespectful tone?" The man asked.

"Silence," Scapper 142 told him. "Show him respect. You don't have to defend me."

"Who are you," Bruce asked politely.

"I am the Grandmaster," The Grandmaster replied rudely. "Ruler of all life of Sakaar. And you will address me with respect." He turned his head. "Topaz!"

A woman came running in as fast as lightning. "Yes, my king."

"This is Topaz, my second in command," The Grandmaster introduced to her to Bruce. "She is in charge of the planet when I am away."

"Who is this weak link?" Topaz asked while glaring at Bruce.

"This is the disrespectful so called 'contender' that Scapper 142 brought," The Grandmaster told her.

"Disrespectful?" Topaz asked. "He deserves to be punished. Perhaps, maybe have him face the creature."

"What creature?" The Grandmaster asked.

"The creature," Topaz responded.

The Grandmaster smiled, knowing what she meant. "Excellent idea." He addressed Scapper 142. "Prepare your contender for battle."

Scapper 142 took Bruce's hand and lead him to the weapons room. There were swords, hammers, shields, etc. "Take your pick."

"For what?" Bruce asked confused.

"Because you have to battle," Scapper 142 told him.

"What for?" Bruce asked confused. "I just crashed landed here. I don't belong here. I am not staying on this planet. I'm definitely not fighting in any damn arena."

"Please," Scapper 142 begged. "If you don't fight, my king will us both. I have to stay on his good side. Please."

Bruce wasn't afraid of The Grandmaster or anyone for that matter. He knew he couldn't be killed because he had already tried and so have everyone else. But, he didn't want to see this beautiful woman harmed by someone pathetic excuse for a ruler. So, for Scapper 142's sake, he gave in. "Fine. I'll do it for your sake. But, I don't need any weapons. I am skilled somewhat in martial arts."

Scapper 142 smiled. She felt herself blush at Bruce saying that he would do it for her. And she was more than flattered when he defended her when The Grandmaster called her useless. She could tell that even though he was small and looked non threatening he had guts. And she admired that in a man, somewho who never backs down. "Okay. Let's go."

They walked out, heading towards the arena.

The Grandmaster was already there and was glaring at Bruce. "What's you're name?"

"Bruce Banner," Bruce answered.

"That's it?" The Grandmaster asked disappointed. "You need a name that draws a crowd."

"Well, I'm also known as The Incredible Hulk," Bruce told him.

"Now, that's better," The Grandmaster told him. "Let's get this started. Alright, make your way in the arena."

Bruce walked away, heading towards the arena entrance.

The audience started to cheer as Bruce walked into the arena and everyone realised that the time had come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's what you've been waiting for; someone has finally challenged one of our vicious creature!" The audience roared, they were finally getting to see their star. "I give you...Four-Armageddon!"

Scapper 142 swore her heart actually stopped for a moment as the giant four armed beast crashed through the walls and into the arena. What the hell was that thing doing here?! Her jaw dropped and he could only stare in horror.

Bruce was too horrified, but was determined to overcome his surprise to keep his promise he made to Scapper 142.

"Ready, Attack!" The Grandmaster yelled.

Four-Armageddon charged towards Bruce, running as fast as cheetah. Before Bruce could react the creature snatched him up in it's jaws and threw on the other side of the arena. Bruce landed with a hard thud.

Scapper 142 was horrified at her king for doing this, having one the planet's most fearsome creatures go up against a human who didn't stand a chance. She knew that her king didn't play fair but this was way too far.

The creature began to use it's massive arms to beat Bruce repeatedly, most likely breaking his bones.

The audience roared for their star.

Bruce was filled with some much rage in his heart. Rage for been treating like a monster. Rage for having to abandon his friends. Rage for crashing on this god forsaken planet. Rage for seeing the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen being mistreated by a pathetic excuse for a ruler. Bruce's eyes glowed more green than they've ever done as he kicked the creature of him, causing it to go up high in the air, and stumble back on the ground with a hard thud.

The Grandmaste, Scapper 142, Topaz, and the audience looked in absolute shock as The Incredible Hulk was now standing in the middle of the arena.

The Hulk then roared louder than he ever did before, growing at the creature.

"No way," Scapper 142 stated. "He can shapeshift?"

Four-Armageddon stood, roaring back at The Hulk, charging towards him. The Hulk charged as well, leaping high into the air, landing on top of the creature, punching I repeatedly. The Hulk got angrier and angrier with each punch, which caused him to get stronger and stronger. The creature tried to attack The Hulk by using one of it's arms. The Hulk, however, ripped it off with ease, roaring. The creature howled in pain. The Hulk then ripped off another arm, leaving it with only to arms.

"Incredible!" Scapper 142 admired.

"Impossible!" The Grandmaster stated.

The Hulk then grabbed the creature's massive jaws, yanking them apart, destroying it's skull in the process. The creature laced dead on the spot. The Hulk stomped on the creature's back, roaring in victory.

The audience cheered as loud as possible, amazed at the fact their undefeated star had finally been beaten.

The Hulk soon calmed down, slowly transforming back into Bruce Banner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that we have a new champion today!"

The Grandmaster told them. "Let's give a round of applause for THE INCREDIBLE HULK!"

The audience cheered wildly.

Bruce smiled. For the first time in forever, people weren't afraid of him , but in fact were thrilled with watching him fight. "This is what I've been longing for."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce was settling into his new home. He had a bedroom that was larger than an entire mansion. He was happy to be appreciated by the Sakaarsons. They all loved him. He was more happy than he had been in years. On Earth, he was constantly called a monster and people ran away from him in fear. He would try to isolate himself from civilians and chaos but they both always made their way back to him. Bruce laid in his bed, which was a gigantic skull of a alien creature with pillows and blankets.

Bruce was watching tv on his new plasma flatscreen, which was twice as big than a projector screen in a movie theater.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bruce walked over to the door, pressing a button next to the door, causing it to slide open.

Scrapper 142 was standing in the large hallway, smiling. "Hi."

"Hey," Bruce replied.

"Can I come in?" Scrapper 142 asked.

"Sure," Bruce told her.

Scrapper 142 walked into the bedroom, causing the door to automatically shut behind her. "So, I just came here to make sure you were settled in."

"Uh...thanks," Bruce told her. "I'm settling in just fine. I love the room. It's huge."

"Good," Scrapper 142 told him. "The Grandmaster was upset about the way you spoke to him but since you won the fight against one Sakaar's most vicious creatures he got over it. He decided to give this room because you're the new champion. He wanted to make sure his champion lived comfortably."

"Oh," Bruce told her. "Cool."

"So... about earlier," Scrapper 142 trailed off.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Why didn't you say that you were a shapeshifter?" Scrapper 142 asked.

"Oh, well I wouldn't call it shape-shifting," Bruce told her. "I'm scientist who was working on a experiment that was going to replicate the effects of a Super Soldier Serum. But, there was too much gamma radiation involved and it exploded. I was supposed to die but for some reason I transformed into the Hulk. He's my alter ego. He's like a defense mechanism. Whenever I'm near death or get too angry I transform into him. That's why I left Earth. People would always run away from me in complete terror. So, I got into the quinjet and flew away. And that's how I ended up here."

Scrapper 142 was taken by surprise after hearing him tell her about his past. She also had a painful past before she ended up here. She then tried to change the subject. "Well, you're not feared here. You're adored. The crowd went crazier than they ever did today."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you."

Scrapper 142 smiled back. "You're welcome."

They continued to smile at each other without saying a word for a moment before things got too awkward.

"Well, I should go," Scrapper 142 told him awkwardly.

"Ok, nice talking to you," Bruce replied awkwardly.

"You too," Scrapper 142 told him.

Scrapper 142 walked out, smiling at him one last time before leaving.

Bruce stood there smiling, turning around, jumping into his bed. "Wow. What a day."

Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Tell me what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce was laying down in his bed, enjoying his beyond large tv. He decided to go check out the rest of the planet. He got dressed, changed, and freshened up. He then picked up his new watch from his nightstand. He pressed a button and a small hologram of Scrapper 142 was hovering above the watch.

"Hi," Scrapper 142 greeted. "What's up."

"Hey...I...was wandering if you didn't mind showing me around the planet today," Bruce told her. "If you're busy or don't feel like it or whatever then it's cool. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"No, no, no," Scrapper 142 told him. "It's fine. I wasn't doing anything at the moment. I'll love to show you around. I'll be there in..." Scrapper 142 teleported in. "Now."

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Bruce asked astonished. "Teleportation has always been science fiction. A myth!"

"Not here on Sakaar," Scrapper 142 told him. "This place isn't called the most technologically advanced planet in the universe for nothing. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go," Bruce told her. "Let's go."

Bruce and Scrapper 142 spent the whole day laughing, smiling, and just enjoying each other company. They made their way to the dungeons of the palace.

"What's this place?" Bruce asked.

"This is the dungeons," Scrapper 142 answered. "For the no-gooders."

"You mind if I take a peek inside?" Bruce asked.

"You sure?" Scrapper 142 asked. "We can take a stroll to this amazing restaurant. It's right down here. Come on."

"It'll be a minute," Bruce told her. "I won't be long."

"Fine," Scrapper 142 gave in. "I'll wait here."

"Ok," Bruce told her.

Bruce turned, leaving Scrapper 142, making his way to the dungeon, passing some guards who kindly let him pass after they realized who he was.

Bruce walked in, looking around to dozens of alien misfits sitting on the floor. "Hello."

Korg, a alien being made entirely out of rock, spoke. "Hey, man. I'm Korg. I'm kind of the leader in here. I'm made of rock. But don't let that intimidate you, unless you're a pair of scissors. "

"Hi, my name's Bruce," Bruce told him. "I'm new here."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you around before," Korg told him. "Then again, I don't see much of anything anymore on the account that I'm in prison."

"Yeah, I kind of crashed landed here," Bruce told him.

"But...how come you're not imprisoned like us?" Korg asked.

"Imprisoned?" Bruce asked. "Why would I be imprisoned like you. I didn't commit any crimes."

"Neither did we," Korg told him. "Only crime we committed was crash-landing on this God forsaken planet. He forced us to fight in his Contest of Champions and then locked us up here."

"He?" Bruce asked. "Who?"

"The Grandmaster," Korg answered.

"What, no, he's a lunatic but he wouldn't do that," Bruce told him.

"Oh, yes he would," Korg told him. "He may seem like this nice crazy guy who loves having fun but inside he's a monster. He's vicious. Ruthless. Cruel. And so are his followers."

"Followers?" Bruce asked.

"Topaz, he's right hand woman," Korg told him. "The guards. That girl who drinks too much... uh... Scrapper 142! They're all monsters!"

Bruce froze when he heard the name. He had taking a liking to her, even though they had just met, he felt a special connection with her. He kept hoping that Korg was wrong about her.

"But...wait." Bruce barely managed say. "How come I'm not locked up in here with the rest of you."

"My guess is because you're the champion," Korg told him. "The Grandmaster will do anything to keep his champion comfortable. But the moment you get beaten, you'll get booted off here with us."

"Why don't you just bust out?" Bruce asked.

"Impossible as long as we have these damned things on our necks," Korg told him. Korg pointed at the disks on his neck. "Obedience Disks. Whenever someone tries to escape, The Grandmaster has them shocked."

Scrapper 142 walked in, smiling at Bruce, turning around at Korg and rest of the prisoners, hiding her glare from Bruce. Korg and the rest of the prisoners quickly silenced, looking down in fear. She then turned back to Bruce. "Hey, I've been standing outside for over 20 minutes. You ready?"

"Yeah...I'm ready," Bruce told her, still trying to take in what he just heard.

"Good," Scrapper 142 told him. "Let's check out that restaurant I was telling you about."

Scrapper 142 walked out, leaving. Bruce followed shortly behind her, before he turned to Korg one last time.

"Protect yourself," Korg told him.

With that, Bruce left, feeling completely confused on what to believe.


	5. Chapter 5: The Revolution Has Begun

Bruce was sitting on his bed in his room, completely confused about what he should believe. What was it about the Grandmaster that had everyone so terrified. Vicious? Cruel? Brutal? Was the Grandmaster really that bad? Bruce was brought back to reality when someone called him on his watch. Bruce answered, projecting a full body hologram of Scrapper 142.

"Hi, Bruce," Scrapper 142 greeted.

"Hi," Bruce greeted back.

"Are you ready to for the big fight tonight?" Scrapper 142 asked.

"Big fight?" Bruce repeated.

"Yeah," Scrapper 142 answered. "Tonight you fight one of Sakaar's greatest warriors. He's been the Champion for years. You're the new champion. It cannot be two champions. So, one of you must be defeated."

"Oh, yeah," Bruce replied. "I remember. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Well,good," Scrapper 142 told him. "I'm going to come back and get you when it's time."

"Ok," Bruce told her. "See you then."

Later on that evening, Scrapper 142 and Bruce entered the arena, greeting the Grandmaster.

"Hi, my beloved champion!" The Grandmaster eagerly told him. "There he is! How are you?"

"Fine," Bruce told him.

"Well, come on," The Grandmaster told him. "The crowd's waiting."

Bruce walked into the arena, greeted by what appeared to be cheerleaders of some kind.

They were all beautiful and cheerful to be in the presence of Bruce. "Oh my god. He's so cute! Adorable!"

Bruce laughed nervously. "Thank you. Uh... what's going on?"

"We're going to put your markings on," one of them spoke up. "The markings are only worn be the champions of Sakaar. Very big deal."

They took Bruce's shirt off and quickly began to spread bright cheerful colorful paint all over his chest and back. Once that was done they had the guards bring Bruce a large box.

"What's this?" Bruce asked.

"The Grandmaster had some items made specifically for you," One of the cheerleaders told him. "Open it."

Bruce opened the box, revealing a large gladiator helmet made to fit The Hulk perfectly. There was also a very large weapon made for The Hulk as well. And there was a large ax also made specially for the Other Guy. "Thank you." Bruce put on the helmet knowing soon it would fit perfectly after he transformed. Bruce tapped into a small dose of his alter ego strength to be able to pick up the large hammer and axe. The cheerleaders and guards all walked out the arena, leaving Bruce to wait for his opponent.

A hologram of The Grandmaster appeared. " **Ladies and Gentlemen! The time has come! It's main event time! We got a good one for you tonight, folks. First up is our beloved champion, Bruce Banner. Or as he's more famously known as The Incredible Hulk!"** The crowd all cheered for their champion. " **And the challenger today is very promising. He's a powerful warrior. He carries a mighty big stick, hammer actually. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Beta Ray Bill!"**

An alien looking extremely similar to Thor, wearing similar armor and carrying a similar hammer burst through the doors.

Scrapper 142 watched in shock. She knew how powerful this 'Beta Ray Bill' was. She immediately began to worry about Bruce. But was reminded that he was The Hulk. He stood a fighting chance.

"Forgive me," Beta Ray Bill told Bruce. "I do not wish to harm you but I have no choice."

The hologram of The Grandmaster was still there. " **Ready! Fight!"** The hologram then faded away.

Beta Ray Bill swung his hammer, hitting Bruce in the jaw, causing him to fly into a wall, damaging it. "I'll try to make you death as quick as possible." Bruce quickly stood, looking angry. "So, that's how you wanna play it." Bruce then concentrated and the color green began to spread over his entire body as his muscles grew bigger. The Hulk was standing in Bruce's place, roaring fiercely. The Hulk picked up his hammer and axe, growing. The Hulk ran towards Beta Ray Bill, trying to hit him with his hammer.

Beta Ray Bill blocked it, swinging his hammer once again, hitting The Hulk in the chest, causing The Hulk to stumble back. "Hulk, I know of you. I've heard tales of how you could demolish entire civilizations with your bare hands. Fueled only by your rage."

 **"Hulk Smash!"**

The Hulk tried to hit Beta Ray Bill once again, but failed. Beta Ray Bill swung his hammer, hitting The Hulk in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. "I act on the will of others, Hulk. The disk on my neck and on yours demand one of us must die. You have my sympathy because it will not be me!" Beta Ray Bill bashed his hammer against The Hulk's face several times, causing him to drop his weapons. The Hulk angered further, running towards Beta Ray Bill. Beta Ray Bill tried to hit him with his hammer but The Hulk caught it. The Hulk punched him in the face, causing him to fly into a wall, damaging it. Beta Ray Bill stood, running towards The Hulk. The Hulk picked up his axe, throwing it at Beta Ray Bill. The axe struck the Obedience Disk, causing it to shock him before it shattered on the ground. Beta Ray Ray froze, touching his neck in disbelief. "You broke the disk. I'm free. Thank.." The Hulk picked up his hammer, swinging it, hitting him, cutting him off.

Beta Ray Bill landed on the far side of the arena, groaning in pain. The Hulk leaped up, landing on top of him, punching him repeatedly. The crowd had stopped cheering and looked in terror as Beta Ray Bill was now covered in blood. The Hulk looked around and saw what was in the eyes of everyone in the crowd. The very thing he and Bruce wanted people to stop seeing when they looked at them; fear. The Hulk calmed down and reverted back to Bruce Banner. Bruce then helped Beta Ray Bill up.

The Grandmaster quickly angered. "What are you doing. Kill him! You belong to me!"

"No," Bruce told him. "I'm not your slave anymore."

"No more slaves!" Beta Ray Bill shouted. "Just free people. Tied only to the bonds they have chosen. Everyone, claim your freedom!"

Beta Ray Bill lifted his hammer, sending electricity everyone who had a Obedience Disk on. The electricity caused them to shatter to the ground.

Korg smiled. "The revolution has begun!"

Korg and Miek led the now former prisoners to freedom. They picked up weapons and fought their way out of the arena.

Beta Ray Bill began to hover above the arena, looking down at Bruce. "Hulk, we are no longer anchored to this world. I can take you home."

Bruce thought for a moment. At first he was more than happy to go back to Earth. But then he realized that the whole reason he was here in the first place was because everyone on Earth treated him like a monster. Despite the lunatic that calls himself Grandmaster, everything was going great. Everyone here loved him and his alter ego. Bruce looked up at Beta Ray Bill, sadly. "Earth is no home of mine."

Beta Ray Bill nodded. "Good luck, my friend. You showed me mercy when I attempted to kill you. I am in your debt. If you need anything I will be there. " He then flew away, leaving Sakaar.

Bruce then walked towards The Grandmaster, putting him in a one handed chokehold. "I'm going to say this once. It's over. You come after me and I'll crush you. Got it."

"Yes," The Grandmaster told him in terror.

Bruce let him go and proceeded to walk out of the arena, stopping at the junkyard.

Korg and Miek and the rest of the former prisoners were looking for a way off the planet.

"Come on," Bruce told him. "We can leave in my quinjet."

"Thanks bro," Korg told him. "And for freeing us. That was really nice, man."

"Oh, no problem," Bruce told him.

They all made to the quinjet, walking inside.

" **Voice activation required"**

Bruce put his hand on the fingerprint scanner. "Banner."

 **"Welcome, strongest avenger"**

Bruce then turned around and saw all of the former prisoners, noticing that there was a small army of them. "We're going to need a bigger ship."

"Oh, The Grandmaster has lots of very large ships in his garage," Korg told him. "But there are alarms that can alert the Grandmaster in 3 seconds. I don't know how we're going to get inside."

"Use someone who has a key," a voice said.

They all looked and saw it was none other than Scrapper 142.

She walked up to Bruce. "I was sent to catch you and bring you to The Grandmaster. But I am not going to do that. I know you think you probably think I'm a monster. And you have every right to. But, I can help get off this planet and you never have to worry about me again."

Bruce took a moment before responding. "I'm not leaving. I can't. The Grandmaster is a lunatic. He's vicious, cruel, brutal. There are lots of good people here who don't deserve that in there life. I can't just go and leave them to suffer. Korg and Miek and the rest of these people here are the ones who are leaving."

"Without you?" Korg asked. "But we can help."

"No, you've been trapped here long enough," Bruce told him. "You all should go enjoy your freedom. "

"Thank you," Korg told him.

"You're very welcome," Bruce told them.

"Hey!" Scrapper 142 called out. "Are guys leaving or not."

Scrapper 142 had successfully stolen a very large ship from The Grandmaster's garage. "You were taking too long so I went ahead and did it."

Korg and the rest of the former prisoners all boarded the ship, leaving.

"So, what's next for us?" Scrapper 142 asked.

"Save Sakaar," Bruce told her.


End file.
